WO 2008/000262 discloses lifting equipment for handling a wind turbine component, wherein a standard lifting bracket is connected by several bolts to an end flange of a tower section.
When a large tower of a wind turbine is erected and installed, each tower section has to be lifted up by a crane starting from a bottom tower section, e.g. on top of a foundation, where the following tower sections are placed on top of each other. The lifting bracket disclosed in WO 2008/000262 has to be attached to an end part of the wind turbine tower wall. After lifting and assembling a first tower wall section to an already installed tower section or foundation the lifting bracket has to be removed from the first tower wall section and mounted again to a second tower section which is to be connected on top of the first tower wall section. This may be very time-consuming.
Usually, the lifting bracket or similar lifting means are attached to an end part of a tower section by bolts or similar connecting means. Often, this is manually done by a technician. Thereby, it may be necessary that the technician has to climb up the already assembled tower sections, has to detach the lifting means in order to remove them from the erected tower sections, has to climb down the tower and attach it to a further tower section to be assembled to the already established tower portion. This may be very time-consuming, as the technician has to climb up, involving in particular to be lifted up by a crane or an installed elevator inside, the tower. In particular, the lifting means may be very large and heavy which may complicate detaching the lifting means, removing it from the already established tower portion and attaching it to a tower section to be assembled on top of the already established tower portion.
There may be a need for an arrangement and for a method for lifting a tower wall portion of a wind turbine which enables a simplified way of assembling a wind turbine tower wall from several (in particular annular) tower sections or tower portions, wherein the assembly process may be shortened compared to a conventional process for assembling a tower wall of a wind turbine.
Further, there may be a need for an arrangement and a method for lifting a tower wall portion of a wind turbine, which is suitable for lifting tower wall portions having different sizes, in particular different diameters. In particular, there may be a need for an arrangement or a method for lifting a tower wall portion of a wind turbine, which is suitable for assembling a tower wall of a wind turbine comprised of several tower portions having different sizes, in particular different diameters.